Quick Revive
A Quick Revive is a utility in Jetpack Joyride. It can be activated immediately after death to give the player a second chance. It can also be activated through the slot machine. It is very useful for getting new high scores. Trivia *When the player goes too far from the Jetpack they are using, the Quick Revive automatically brings it back to the player. *In 1.5.1 you could buy a quick revive after death if you didn't have one. *Normally, the 4th day of the Strong Arm Machine (S.A.M.) gives you a Pack of 5 Quick Revives. *In v1.8.5 you can now watch a video for free to get a Quick Revive, but the video replaces the Quick Revive completely so you still get only one life back unless you win another (this time called Second Chance) in the Final Spin (in extremely rare cases you may even win two). *After the latest updates (October/November 2016) Quick Revives are treated in a completely new way. You now purchase them directly after each time you die instead of through The Stash, but you can still win packs of 5 through the S.A.M.. *In v1.9.15 Quick Revives can now be bought at the end of a run, you can use up to three Quick Revives per game and each Quick Revive slows the game speed for a brief duration. Watching a video will still replace one of the them. Costs (Coins): 1500, 3000, 6000. *In v1.9.16 you can now use up to 9 Quick Revives per run, and watching a video will still replace one of them! Costs (Coins): 1500, 3000, 6000, 12000, 24000, 48000, 96000, 192000, 384000! If you've won a pack of 5 Quick Revives and you've used them up in a single run your next Quick Revive should be priced at 48000. Tip: most players will probably only watch a video and pay 3000 Coins for a total of two life backs, so always pay 1500 Coins for the first life back before you watch the video for the second one. As a video replaces a life back after doing this your next life back will cost 6000 Coins, meaning that you got your other life back for half price: 1500 Coins instead of 3000. *After more recent updates you can still use up to 9 Quick Revives per run and watching a video will replace one of them, but their costs have been lowered to (Coins): 1500, 3000, 4500, 6000, 7500, 9000, 10500, 12000, 13500. Also, the S.A.M. now gives you packs of three Quick Revives alongside the packs of five, and even if you've got more than nine quick revives you can still only use up to nine per game and the rest will be retained for your next game. So if you've used a pak of five quick revives in a single run your next Quick Revive should now be priced at 9000, and the half price tip mentioned above is still applicable. After you've used up your quick revives it's still possible for you to win at least one Second Chance through the Final Spin which gives you one extra life back. Category:Utilities Category:The Stash